Normal's Overrated
by Book Nerds Are Cool
Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries, so I'm sorry in advance. Max, Iggy, and my oc, Haley Ride, are all siblings. They have lived in Colorado for most of their lives, until their parents broke up. Now, they moved to Virginia- and into a mansion. Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel Griffiths live in the mansion next door to the Ride's. These 2 families are about to collide. FAX! NO WINGS!


Nudge's POV~

"Gaz! Get your bomb loaded butt down here! We're going over to the new neighbors' house for dinner!" I yelled up the stairs of our 4 story house. What? Missionaries get paid well. My brother, Gazzy, hurried down the stairs, wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, and his favorite black high tops. I raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing THAT? Go change." He just walked past me, mumbling, "who died and made you boss?" I glared at him. I can NOT believe that I had to go out in public with him dressed like he's going to a football game. I had taken a different route on the fashion highway. I wore a red dress, black sparkly belt, and black high heels. my makeup was done so that i looked older than a soft more in high school. I could pass for a senior! YAY! My brown hair was curled and framed my face.

We walked next door and knocked. A girl who looked about Gazzy's age answered the door and Gazzy's mouth fell open. She had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, hidden behind a pair of thick, kinda nerdy looking glasses that she made work. She was tall and lean, with tan-ish skin. She was wearing a black 'Foo Fighters' shirt that fit perfectly, except it was hanging off her right shoulder, fit 'n' flare jeans that were ripped at the knee, and black converse high tops. She smiled and said, "hey. I'm Haley. Come on in." She moved aside and we walked in, Gazzy practically drooling. I shot him a 'somebody's got a crush' look and he blushed. Haley closed the door and led us to the living room.

It was a large room, with the walls painted white, a black leather sectional couch, a plush white recliner which Haley sat down in, and large stone fireplace. On the 60 inch flat screen TV was a football game. Fang and Gazzy sat down and made themselves at home, watching the game intently. Once me and my little sister, Angel, were seated, i asked, "so... Haley. where's your mom and dad?" she looked at me. "My mom's upstairs and my dad's still back in Colorado. My parents are divorced." Then, she got up and walked to the wall, speaking into an intercom. "Mom, the neighbors are here. And Max- turn down the music! I can barely here why they threw flag on TV!" Then, we heard another voice coming from the intercom. "why don't you just turn the volume on the TV up?" Haley gritted her teeth and said, "it's turned up all the way with surround sound. Your turn." "Girls! Do NOT fight in front of the guests!" Haley head snapped to see who i guessed was her mom. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just get Max down here." She walked to the recliner and sat down. Her mom said into the intercom, "Maximum Ride! Get down here right NOW! And you, too, Iggy!"

At that moment, the most beautiful boy I have ever seen walked down. He had strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was gonna give Fang a run for his money when it comes to popularity. "Right here, Mom." he said. Gazzy followed my gaze and smirked. Now, it was HIS turn to give ME a look and MY turn to blush. Haley spoke up, "hey, Ig, where's Max?" Iggy shrugged. Then, he saw me looking at him and winked, causing me to blush. Gazzy saw this and tried it with Haley, but, instead of blushing, she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Fang's POV~

I watched as Gazzy tried to hit on the girl, Haley, and got shot down. I laughed and he shot me a look. Even though he was 3 three years younger than me, i still stopped laughing, knowing he knew how to make a stink bomb. Then, my eyes nearly popped out of my head when she walked downstairs. A girl who was about my age leaned against the railing at the bottom of the stairs. She had brown hair, brown eyes (no glasses, unlike her sister), and was wearing a black tank top and jean shorts. Clearly, all the girls here were tomboys. Finally. Our school NEEDS less girly girls, whining about braking a nail. And yet, I'm still dating the prissiest girl in school, Lissa.

Oh, well.

The dude sitting next to me , Iggy, nudged me and whispered, "already falling for Max? So were all the guys at our old school." My face flushed as I said, "I am NOT falling for her." Iggy smirked. "Sure. Whatever you say, man." Max looked at us all and smirked when she saw Gazzy drooling over Haley. "So, Haley, who's your new boyfriend?" Haley shot her a look and Max's smirk faltered, but I could see Haley blushing a little. "Oh, shut it, Max. You're the one who had every boy at our old school begging for your autograph." Max glared at her little sister and said, "how 'bout you take your own advice and shut your mouth before I do it for you?" Haley rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "ooohhhh, I'm sooo scared! What are you do? Steal the freshman boys away?" Nudge and Angel giggled and Max blushed. "You act like I dated every single guy in Colorado." Now, it was Iggy who spoke. "Actually, you kinda did. Need I remind of seventh grade? When you-" Max cut him off, "you wouldn't DARE." Haley and Iggy exchanged a look and said at the same time, "wouldn't we?" Max's eyes narrowed but she sat down in between Angel and Nudge.

"Anyway, what are you guys' names?" Haley asked as her mom came out out the kitchen carrying a tray full of steak, mashed potatoes, and salad. "Mom, where are the plates?" Her mom looked down at the tray and went back into the kitchen, coming out with plates and silverware. Nudged piped up, "I'm Nudge, that's Fang," (Max nodded at me) "that's Gazzy, who obviously has a crush on Haley," (Gazzy blushed) "and that's-" Angel got up and went over to Haley, holding her stuffed bear to her chest. "Hi," she said. "I'm Angel. And this is Celeste." she held out her stuffed bear and Haley smiled. "Hi, Angel." Nudge mouthed, 'say hi to the bear' behind Angel's back. "Hi, Celeste." Angel gave Haley a hug and said, "Celeste likes you. You're nice." Haley laughed and said with a smile, "well, tell Celeste thank you." Angel nodded, sitting in Haley's lap.


End file.
